Area of Effect
The Area of Effect extends the point of contact for a Power to affect additional spaces and targets. * Cost: See Table * Details: The character extends the reach of their Power to cover an area instead of attacking a single target, potentially affecting multiple targets. The cost and areas of effect are as described in the following table: Any character caught in an Area of Effect automatically targeted and affected by the power; the only way for characters to avoid the effects is spend an action Reacting to move out the way. Areas of Effect come in the following categories: * Bursts originate from a singular point and radiate outward to their maximum radius in a sphere. Bursts cannot pass through obstacles such as walls or pillars, but they can wrap around them. ** Example: Willow fires a Blast with an 8 meter radius Burst. There are 3 targets in the burst: one out in the open, one behind a pillar 6 meters way, and one behind a wall 8 meters away. The target out in open and the one behind the pillar are hit because they either have no cover to protect them or the burst has enough distance to reach the target behind cover, while the target behind the wall isn't affected because there is no clear line of effect and not enough remaining distance in the burst to wrap around the wall. * Cones radiate out from the character's space at a 60 degree angle. The sides and the middle of the cone reach out the number of meters purchased, and the thickest part of the cone should span the purchases number of meters. ** Alternatively, the cone can have its length increased at the cost of its width. By deceasing the cone's thickest portion by half, the maximum length increases by half. This is called a Thin Cone. *** For Example: Aran wants a Drain that covers an 8 meter cone Area of Effect, but he wants to make it more narrow so it extends further and is easier to aim without hitting allies. The 8 meter cone has its maximum range extened to 12 meters, because half of 8 is 4 and add together to 12 meters, and the maximum width is 4 meters, because width of a Thin Cone is half that of a normal one. * Lines originate from the character and affects every creature the line crosses. When used with a Maintained Power, a line AOE acts as a 2 meter high wall. Instead of doubling the length, Maintained Lines can have their heights doubled. * Surfaces coat surfaces as a square patch. This area can lie flat on the ground, but a Maintained Surface can also coat creatures and objects that fit in the Area of Effect. Characters using Maintained Area of Effects cannot move the Area. The only way to move an Area of Effect is to fix its location to the character activating the Power; this requires the player to take the No Range limitation.